The Revenge of Luigi
by Sonic is the fastest thing
Summary: When Mario is brutally killed on a midnight rescue mission, Luigi is the lone brother to fight for the Mushroom Kingdom when Bowser takes over the throne! Features the return of the Power Pendant from the episode Super Koopa of the Mario Bros. 3 cartoon.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little story I decided to try. It's the story of a brutal murder taking place during a rescue mission. Luigi must take down the one responsible for its happening. This is the story of Luigi's revenge.

Chapter 1: How it happened.

It was late in the night when Luigi and his brother Mario went out to search for the Princess for what seemed like the 1,000,000th time. They had barely made it halfway, when in an instant, Mario yelled out "Stop!"  
"Why?" Luigi asked.  
"This might be a trap!" Mario exclaimed. So they continued on their way, unaware of what was about to happen.

A couple of hours later, they had made it to the steps of King Bowser Koopa's castle.  
"Come on Luigi, let's go in there, bust some Koopa butt, and get Peach back!"  
"Let's do this!" Luigi said back. They entered the castle.

On the other end of the castle, Bowser had flattened Yoshi in Yoshi's attempt to save the Princess.  
"You foolish dino! You can't stop me, and as soon as Ludwig returns with that pendant chain thingy, nobody will be able to withstand my power! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser roared. (The pendant referred to is the same one from the SMB3 cartoon episode "Super Koopa")

Just then, the door opened. Mario and Luigi stormed in.  
"Bowser! Just give us back the Princess, and we won't beat you for the 1,000,000th time!" Mario said.  
"Dad!" Ludwig called. "I have your power pendant!"  
"That's great son! You are the most worthy of my worthless kids! Bwahahahahaha!" Bowser said. "And now the Mario brothers will pay double for all the times they have beaten me! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

So the fight was on. Mario charged at Bowser, but Bowser smacked him to the side like he was nothing. Luigi suffered the same fate. Bowser rubbed the pendant, and he began to glow.  
"What you just received was nothing compared to the pain you are about to feel!" Bowser said as he powered up. He continued to glow, which must have been the sign that he was powered up. Mario fired a fireball at Bowser, but Bowser sent it back at Mario like a Roger Clemens fastball. Mario was fried instantly.  
"I always wanted my Mario deep-fried! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser said. Luigi narrowly ducked to avoid Bowser's fire breath. Luigi then did his super leap into the air, and crashed down on Bowser. Bowser fell to the floor.  
"Well, that was easy." Luigi said. Bowser then jumped to his feet, repaired of all damage.  
"I always open my mouth at the wrong time!" Luigi said. Bowser powered up and fired several nuke blasts. Luigi ducked and closed his eyes. Then he realized he wasn't the one targeted, it was Mario. Luigi tried to save Mario, but it was too late. Mario was nothing short of destroyed.

"No..." Luigi whispered.  
"Yes! I might even give Ludwig a hug for reconstructing this thing!" Bowser said. "Waitaminute, where's Peach?" Luigi asked Bowser. "Oh, she's at the castle. I sent her home after receiving word that you and the late Mario were coming. It was just a plot to lure you here!" Bowser laughed. Luigi looked and what he saw sickened him. It was so graphic and bloody, I can't bring myself to describe it. All I can say is that Bowser had finally defeated Mario.  
"Why don't you try to kill me too?" Luigi said. Because you aren't worth it. Yeah, you're just not worth my time. With this pendant, I can rule the Mushroom world!" Bowser laughed as he teleported away (a feature of that pendant that I made up.) and left Luigi alone with his thoughts, and a dead Mario.

Well, what did you think of that first chapter? R&R please. I'd love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Luigi gets down to business

It was the 4th of July. Fireworks were being lit off everywhere. Everybody was having a good time. Everyone except poor ol' Luigi. It had been nearly 10 days since the brutal murder of Mario by Bowser. Luigi watched fireworks from his bedroom window.

Princess Daisy arrived red carpet style at the party, and she immediately went looking for Luigi. She and Luigi had that same kind of thing that Mario and Peach had. But now Mario was dead, never to enjoy another fourth of July.

Daisy found Luigi staring out his window.  
"Hi!" She said.  
"Oh, hi." Luigi said very gloomily.  
"Luigi, why aren't you out here having fun with us?" She asked him.  
"Mario's dead..." Luigi said.  
"What? I thought he was out getting a pizza or something!" Daisy said.  
"No... he's dead...Bowser killed him..."

Luigi's voice started to crack and he sunk into Daisy's arms. Daisy started to say something, but then she decided it was best to just comfort Luigi, the man that she was very close to. She hated to see him hurt like this.  
"Luigi, I'm sorry Mario's gone, but you need to come out here and cheer up!" She told him.  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Let's go!" Luigi managed a smile. Daisy hurried out of the room. Luigi said a few explicitives about Bowser and then left saying "You'll pay for this Bowser, I swear it!"

"I can't believe he actually did it!" Lemmy Koopa said to his sister Wendy.  
"Me neither. I heard him say it many times, but I never thought he would actually kill Mario!" Even Bowser's kids were shocked that their dad would actually kill his arch-nemesis.  
"Well I'm not!" Ludwig said. "I heard him swear to the sky that he would kill Mario. I helped him by reconstructing that pendant that made him "Super Koopa" all those years ago!"  
"Well, I've got a match tonight! I've got to go!" Lemmy said. Iggy followed him. They were going to SSB Live to fight.

Back at the house of Luigi, the party was over, and everyone else had gone home. Everyone except Daisy. She wanted to stay with Luigi and keep him company, since Mario had been destroyed by Bowser. Luigi slept on the floor, letting Daisy have his bed. They said goodnight and fell asleep. Luigi couldn't help but think "Bowser will die for what he did! I will avenge Mario!"

Well, there's chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: funeral crashers, koopa bashers, and Luigi's lost it!

"Luigi.."

Luigi had been hearing these voices for days now. Ever since Mario's gruesome end, Luigi had been hearing his voice in his dreams. He had also seen gruesome images in his mind; images that foretold the future of the MK. Luigi had tried telling these things to other people, but they disregarded him as a crazy dreamer.

However, there was one person who stuck by his side every time someone rebuked him. Daisy, as a matter of fact, had put an end to the heckling of her man with what the locals simply call the "slap heard round the world." The sorry sap on the receiving end of the blow had to move to Iceland just to stick his head in the ice water and stop the pain. Ouch. Anyway, Daisy was over at Luigi's house that night, and Luigi was extremely grateful to have someone stay with him on the eve of Mario's funeral.

Luigi had to let Daisy know how he felt about her. But he had to wait until the right moment. Although he had to admit that deepening his friendship with Daisy into a relationship was the last thing on his mind. Of course, first was getting his revenge on Bowser. For now, however, he decided to forget about Bowser, and enjoy a quiet evening at home with his good friend.

"Luigi, you haven't said anything since I got here except, 'Hi Daisy, please come in and sit down.' What's on your mind?" Daisy said to break the silence.  
"Nothing" He said. "Well, actually, there is something."  
"What's that?" Daisy asked him.  
"Well, it's just that...Mario was my only living relative before last week. My parents both died when I was young, and me and Mario were raised in the street by our uncle, a tough old Italian American man who first taught us how to fight." Luigi sat there silently.  
"Go on" Daisy told him.  
"One day, when me and Mario were in the sewers fending off several weird creatures, we found the pipe they were coming out of. We climbed into the pipe, and were suddenly in this kingdom."  
"Mario pointed out to me that the people were all turned to stone. Both of us wondered why or how this happened. It turned out that Princess Peach had been kidnapped by Bowser, and was being held at his castle. For some strange reason, we went off on this adventure and defeated Bowser, rescued the princess, and the rest is history."  
"Wow. That's awesome, Luigi."  
"And now he's...gone..." Luigi faded into silence.  
Daisy just sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She just held him through the night.

The next morning, it was dark, rainy and nasty. "Just the type of day for a funeral.." Said Luigi as he got up and out the door. At the church, the casket was closed up. Apparently, they had not been able to find Mario's body. It made perfect sense, considering Bowser basically vaporized him with his power.

So the funeral service began. It started off with a reading from the Bible, and then, various people were allowed to the podium to voice their thoughts and memories of Mario. Luigi was up on the podium, and he was just getting ready to speak, when Bowser and his kids crashed the party by crashing through the church window!  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed! "I myself have some thoughts and memories of Mario!" The evil koopa laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Funeral fight!

This is the part where you would expect Bowser and Luigi to be going at it. But instead, we shall journey back to the night before, from a very "peachy" perspective; the perspective of the one and only Princess Peach Toadstool. 

Flashback: The night before.

Peach sat in her royal bedroom on a quiet night, wondering how she would ever go on without Mario by her side. For Mario, the man that she loved, was dead. Bowser had finally managed to destroy him with a nasty nuke blast from his powered up pendant. Sure, life would go on for the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. But without  
Mario by her side, it was sure going to be a lot harder.  
"I just can't believe he's actually...gone..." She said as she tried to hold back the tears but failed miserably. "We had so much in store for us! Now, because of that sick slimy Bowser Koopa, it'll never happen!" She said between sobs. Then, after a few seconds, she absolutely broke down and cried herself to sleep.  
(Back to the present day)

Bowser Koopa, the one person Luigi was the least happy to see, had just crashed his brother's funeral. Now, the evil Koopa King ascended the podium to, as he said, share his favorite memory of Mario. Luigi was absolutely incensed.  
"Friends, victims, and citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. I, Bowser Koopa have come to share my favorite memory of the great Mario Mario. You see, when you have faced off against the same person for 21 years, you get to know them, particularly their weakness. Which is why just a few nights ago, at my hallowed castle, I thwarted a late night Mario brothers rescue mission by nuking Mario Mario to absolute oblivion! And that is my favorite memory of Mario, looking on the ground and seeing a pool of red orange and blue colors all mixed together where he once stood. Thank you for your time, ladies and gentlemen of the Mushroom Kingdom! Bwa ha ha ha!" Bowser finally finished his speech on his favorite memory of Mario. Luigi, who had grown more and more enraged with each sentence of Bowser's speech, could take it no more. He stood up on his chair, ready to fight.

"Bowser! I'll teach you to spit on my brother's legacy!" Luigi yelled as he jumped from his seat and tackled Bowser on the platform. Bowser easily pushed Luigi off of him and threw him into a stack of boxes in the back of another room.  
"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you try and attack me, second rate brother!" Bowser said. This reply brought Luigi screaming out of the pile of boxes. He tackled Bowser through a stained glass window of the church and the fight spilled into the street along with the blood of both he and the Koopa king.  
"Second rate this!" Luigi said as he landed a good hit on Bowser's face. The fight was really intense now. Bowser finally caught hold of Luigi and threw him to the side, laughing like he had just seen _Dumb and Dumber _for the first time. He stood over Luigi as the second half of the Mario brothers struggled to get to his feet.  
"You really are pathetic, Luigi. Your brother couldn't even beat me with this pendant I own. And I'm not even using it right now! Mario died trying to beat me, so don't think that you ever will!" Bowser's mocking voice stung Luigi hard. Luigi got to thinking as the evil Koopa King stood over him. He thought about how Mario always seemed to be the hero, but was also a supportive older brother. He even remembered something he thought he had long forgotten. Mario had introduced Daisy to Luigi, and the two had been friends ever since.

"Bowser, I swear to the many mushrooms of this world, you will pay for the murder of my brother!" Luigi said as he stood up and stared straight into the face of the evil one. Bowser simply turned and walked away.

_Yeah, you'd better run._ Luigi thought to himself as he watched Bowser get into his clown copter and fly away. Suddenly, he heard a voice call his name. It was Daisy. She threw herself into his arms and began crying.  
"Oh Luigi! I thought I was never going to see you again!" She sobbed on his shoulder. After a few seconds, Luigi pulled her up so she was looking straight into his eyes, which held an intense look.  
"Oh, don't worry Daisy. I'm not going anywhere." He said. Then, he collapsed to the ground, clutching his side. Daisy was panicking.

"Luigi! Luigi! What's wrong!" She said to him. He rolled over to show her his blood stained overalls on his other side.

"Oh no!" Daisy cried. She quickly called 9-1-1, and the ambulance came to take Luigi away to the Mushroom Clinic, Daisy staying by his side the entire time. It was a horrible end to a tragic day of mourning for the legend and legacy of the late, great Mario Mario.


End file.
